


Alexander

by pyropinkfish



Series: Politics and Omegas; Hamilton ABO [12]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omegaverse, alpha!angelica, beta!eliza, omega!hamilton, omega!philip, take a break rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows my abo world. a rewrite of Take a Break<br/>I wanted an excuse to write about good dad!hamilton tbh </p><p>--</p><p>“Of course I don’t want to be alone, Eliza. But if I get fired because of my debt plan not going through, we won’t have money to take another trip to your father’s,” he reasoned with a bit of a bite to his words. </p><p>“Angelica is coming,” Eliza tried again, hiding the ping of jealousy when Hamilton’s eyes briefly lit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Few things  
> \- I'm taking to rewriting every song in some way with my abo world. some fics will have multiple songs and their plots into one. Some fics for this ABO story wont follow the Hamilton canon. etc etc I have a different ending in mine!   
> \- I'm really poor and looking to take commissions (either art or fanfic (and yes I'll write rated E/nsfw fanfic if commissioned)) more info on my tumblr blog: pyrogavinofree. or simply just talk to me! I liked the anon I got asking about my headcanons, made my night ten times better haha. So if you'd like to support me and my writing, commissioning me would be really nice. Or just leaving a nice comment.   
> \- The Maria Reynolds story is done too and will be posted like tomorrow.   
> \- female bodied omegas can only get pregnant during their heat, male bodied omegas can only impregnate during their heat. Hamilton has to be in heat to get Eliza pregnant.   
> \- Dad Hamilton is important to me. Omega!dad!Hamilton is even more important to me.

“Alexander?” 

Hamilton startled, sitting up from his chair as he whipped his head to the door. Eliza lingered, leaning on the frame with a persistent frown on her lips. The omega sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he gave a shaky, tired smile. 

“Yes, my love?” 

Eliza moved from the door, walking into the office. She strolled to stand beside him, putting her hands on his shoulders. He melted against the touch, letting out a sigh as he slumped against her comforting touch. She rubbed his shoulders, glancing over to examine the disarray of papers on the omega’s desk. 

“Take a break,” she demanded, trying to pull Hamilton to stand. He turned around and kissed her fingers, closing his eyes briefly. 

“Just let me finish up here,” he pleaded, but Eliza knew this game. 

“Supper is ready.” 

Hamilton hummed, nuzzling her hand while he muttered, “save my plate.” 

“Alexander. Come on. Your son is waiting for you. His birthday is today, you know?” Eliza scolded, pulling her hands back from his shoulders. Hamilton let out a small whine, moving his chair so he could stand. 

“Okay okay,” he started gathering his papers, tidying his desk a bit as the beta waited. 

She began to move to the door, looking behind her with a helpless smile. 

“He has something he wants to show you, been practicing all day to surprise you.” 

Hamilton quirked an eyebrow, turning back to her to follow her down the stairs. 

“That so?” He asked. 

The second his foot made contact with the floor, his son rushed to his side, wrapping his arms around his waist. With a pleasant laugh, Hamilton put his hand on Philip’s back. “Careful, you’ll trip if you run on the wood with no shoes on.” 

Philip grinned up at him, then buried his face against his father’s side. Hamilton realized he might have been working too much. Feeling a bit guilty, he nudged the younger omega back and went to sit down at the table, pulling a chair for the boy. 

“Your mother said you wanted to share something with me?” 

His son scurried over, taking his seat next to Hamilton while Eliza settled their daughter down at the table.

“I wrote a poem for you.” 

“Yeah?” Hamilton encouraged as Philip took a crumpled paper from his pocket and read aloud, occasionally looking up to make sure he had Hamilton’s approval. By the end, Hamilton was clapping and cheering “bravo” while the young omega beamed. 

Hamilton caught Eliza’s fond smile and pointed to their son with the largest grin on his face. 

“Our son is amazing.” 

“Oh! And I want a little brother for my birthday. Since I already have a sister.” 

Both parents laughed, Eliza turning red with embarrassment while Hamilton snickered out a “we’ll have to see” with a wink to his wife. 

\--

“Alexander,” Eliza scolded, “you can’t keep working yourself like this.” When she realized that Hamilton didn’t hear her, or was ignoring her, she walked further into the office.

“Take a break!” The beta insisted, watching her feverish husband write. She came up to drop off a letter, but finding the omega looking so exhausted was disheartening. 

“I can’t, if I don’t finish this before my heat starts, I won’t have time to finish.” He looked up at her, smudging ink on his cheek as he rubbed at his eyes, crooking his glasses in the process. Eliza walked up to him, licking her thumb and cleaning off the ink as she shook her head disapprovingly. 

“Put your family first, and come with us upstate,” she begged, fixing his glasses for him. “You know, there’s a little lake there by my father’s estate. It would be an awfully nice spot to sneak away in the night…” The beta trailed off, hoping to captivate the omega. 

And as nice as the offer sounded, Hamilton shook his head. This wasn’t the first time she approached the topic for their summer plans. But the problem was the bad timing; with work piling up and the fact that Hamilton’s heat would start by next month- which just so happened to be the time where his debt plan would be voted on- it made the idea of “taking a break” upstate a bad idea.

“I don’t want to be in heat around the kids, or your father.” The omega wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“So you’d rather stay here alone working?” Eliza retracted her hands, putting them on her hips as she looked down at him with a sharp glare. She didn’t know why she was so surprised, Hamilton often avoided their children when he was heat considering they were both omegas. Usually he got a hotel room or hid in his office, scared of upsetting them by seeing their father so delirious and desperate when they were too young to understand.

“Of course I don’t want to be alone, Eliza. But if I get fired because of my debt plan not going through, we won’t have money to take another trip to your father’s,” he reasoned with a bit of a bite to his words. 

“Angelica is coming,” Eliza tried again, hiding the ping of jealousy when Hamilton’s eyes briefly lit up.

“So you want me around two alphas and our omegan children when I’m in heat?” He scoffed, turning back to his papers. “Eliza, I want to go, don’t misunderstand me. I just can’t right now. I have too much work.” 

“No, Alexander. I don’t want that. Alright, just please drink plenty of water,” the beta gave up, tossing the letter she had brought up on his desk before she retreated out of the office. 

Hamilton groaned to himself, knowing Eliza was upset. He took a deep breath and snatched the letter up to look who it was from. Reading the sender’s name made him laugh bitterly, but he opened it none the less to read the words:

_You must get through to Jefferson. Sit down with him and compromise, don’t stop ‘till you agree._

\--

“Alexander!” Eliza called from downstairs, shooting her sister an apologetic smile. “Angelica is here!” 

“In a minute!” Hamilton’s shouted back as the sound of a chair scraping against hardwood echoed from the ceiling.

“I’m at a loss, Angelica. He’ll work himself to death before he’ll just take a break.” The beta sighed, running her hand through her hair as Angelica smiled reassuringly. She cupped her sister’s face in her hand and kissed Eliza’s nose playfully. 

“He’s a good man, Eliza.” 

Eliza pulled away, laughing to herself softly, “I just wish he’d relax for once.” 

Hamilton rushed down the stairs, fixing his coat as he nearly tripped on the floor. Nervously, he looked up to see Angelica and Eliza grinning at him. 

“Hi.” 

“It’s good to see your face,” Angelica greeted, pulling the omega closer so she could scent his wrists. When she got a good smell, that sweet indicator of how close he was to his heat, she nudged him back, coughing politely to hide the desire from her eyes. “Wow, Alexander, you uhm…” 

“Yes, I know.” Hamilton sounded a bit defensive, putting his arms behind him. He had maybe two weeks tops before his heat started, and Hamilton already had a very potent scent. He usually used it to his advantage, but right now it was annoying.

“Angelica, tell this man John Adams spends the summer with his family.” Eliza changed the subject, unsettled by the fact she couldn’t share the intimacy between an alpha and an omega. Beta noses were weaker, and it only made Eliza feel worse when Angelica and Hamilton could know how well the other’s health was doing just from smelling them.

Hamilton scoffed at the beta, bristling at the mention of the Vice President. “Angelica, tell my wife John Adams doesn’t have a real job.” 

Her sister furrowed her eyebrows, taken back by the exchange before it hit her what it meant. “You’re not coming with us?” 

“No, like you noticed. I’m too close to my heat to risk that kind of trip,” he explained, shifting his gaze away from his wife. 

“You’d be better off with us than alone in your office,” Angelica argued, but she knew the way Hamilton was drawing back that she was fighting a losing battle. He’d already made up his mind. 

“I can’t. I have too much work,” he protested. 

“I came all this way up to see you and your family,” the alpha insisted. 

“If I don’t get my plan through congress, I’ll lose my job.” 

Angelica sighed, looking at Eliza’s helpless frown, but there wasn’t anything either of them could do to change his mind. He was too determined to prove himself to the world that he would rather ignore his family if it meant making a name for himself.


End file.
